The Path to Our Future
by Miss Toughie
Summary: Randy and Dean both see the same future, but the night Dean steals the Intercontinental title, they realize that they see different paths to getting there. (rated for language only)


Disclaimer: Typical everything, I own nothing, the storyline alone is mine. Any names, places, etc. belong to whoever owns the copyright.

* * *

"Give. It. Back."

"I will. Eventually." He made sure to shrug one shoulder while he turned back around to face his locker just because he knew how much it pissed Randy off.

"What do you mean eventually? Eventually when?" Dean just turned his head to stare at the man, he was pushing his luck, and he loved it. He looked back into his locker just in time to hide his smile when he heard Randy's sigh closely followed by the sound of him sitting down heavily on the bench running down the center of the room.

"Dean this isn't right. You need to give Barrett his title back." Dean finally fully turned around and joined Randy on the bench. They sat next to each other in silence for a few minutes before Dean finally grabbed his hand and squeezed it as tight as he could for a few seconds. "Look I get it okay, you think I need to earn everything and I'm fine with that. One day I will have this title and it will officially be mine but until then I'm going to enjoy just having this in my hand and watching the uproar it causes."

He turned his head to stare straight forward, pointedly ignoring the raised eyebrow on the man next to him. "I don't know why you're being such a dick about this anyway. It's not like you followed every rule to get to the top." Dean stood up and stretched slowly, his t-shirt rising just above the line of his jeans. Randy lifted a hand to trace a finger along the line before hooking one belt loop and pulling him closer to the sitting man. Dean smirked a little as he raised his hands to run his fingers through Randy's shorn hair.

"You know every time I see that goddamn smirk of yours, I finally understand what everyone has been saying about mine for all these years." Dean's head fell back as a small chuckle escaped him. Randy always had that effect on him, whether he liked it or not. His breath hitched slightly when thin lips pressed into his navel.

Dean pressed his fingers into the older man's scalp lightly, applying enough pressure to make Randy look up at him. One of the greatest views he had ever seen was those bright blue eyes looking at him like he was everything. It made his heart skip beats, not that he would ever say such a thing out loud of course, he might secretly love it but he had no intention of letting the man in front of him know he had those kind of powers over him.

"That's the kind of things I'm talking about, you know." Randy stared up at him like whatever he just said should be some sort of epiphany for Dean, it didn't. Randy just rolled his eyes, "I mean how much you're like me. And I don't mean that is a good thing."

"Well of course it's not a good thing, it's actually kind of a weird thing, that would make it seem like you're dating yourself."

Randy simply ignored him, he was actually pretty good at that. "You're not getting it, you stealing that title, that just sounds like something I would have done back in the day. And my life back then was shit. I didn't get along with anyone, no one wanted to be near me and I paid the price for that. I don't want you to have any of that, you don't deserve it."

Dean stayed quiet, holding eye contact with those beautiful blues, a little bit speechless. Randy kept searching his face, looking for something. One of his hands came up to rub his fingers along his jaw, his nails scrapping against the grain of his day-old scruff. "I just want you to learn from my mistakes, make sure you don't have to deal with the same shit I did."

"Hey, hey," Dean told him softly, "you don't have to take care of me, or protect me, or any of that." Randy just stood there in silence, not really acknowledging what he had said, but not ignoring it either. "Listen Randy," Dean told him, taking both Randy's hands in his own, "I'm going to fall on my face sometimes and I'm going to fuck up, but I'm going to make it to the top on my own." Randy tipped his head to the side, a look on his face that just shouted he was about to argue with everything Dean had just said.

"I know that I've got a way to go and I'm not going to stop, but I'm not going to let you clear a path for me okay? I'm not going to use you in that way." Dean turned around to put his last few items in his bag, letting what he said soak into Randy's brain. When he spun back around, his lover's lips were pursed in thought and Dean knew this conversation wasn't over. "You know you're going to have a really hard road ahead of you. If you aren't going to let me help you, then the chances of your association with me will just hurt you. You're going to have an uphill battle."

Dean couldn't stop the smile that overtook his face, he sauntered over to Randy, trying his best to seduce the older man and knowing by the way his eyes turned into smoldering embers that he was succeeding. "Yeah baby, but I look good when I climb."

Any sense of romance disappeared as both men couldn't hold back their laughter. But it wasn't offensive to either of them, there was a special quality to it, the kind that you only develop with someone after so much time together. There was a comfortableness to it, one where both of them could let down their guards and just be themselves, something that neither found easy when around anyone else.

And that laughter left behind an even better feeling than the one they were experiencing before, one that left them feeling so thankful that they had found each other, one that made them know that for all their differences and their similarities they had a future together, they had a single goal in mind, even if they didn't see the same pathways to get there.

He was suddenly pulled forward and Dean gasped slightly before Randy's lips pressed into his causing a soft groan. Just when Dean needed to decide if oxygen was truly necessarily, Randy pulled away and looked at him with those amazing eyes once more.

"Do you have any idea what those little sounds make me want to do to you?" Randy looked down at him smiling. Dean felt a slight blush cover his cheeks, fuck he couldn't remember anybody ever making that happen to him besides this man. He might secretly love it but he had no intention of saying that shit out loud.

"Shut up, now you're just saying shit you know I think is stupid."

"That may be true but that doesn't mean it isn't the truth." Dean just shook his head slowly never breaking eye contact. And thankfully he didn't, because when the next words left Randy's mouth, Dean couldn't have been happier to see the look in his eyes. "I love you."

Dean was almost overwhelmed but he still managed to reply, "I love you too."

* * *

A/N: I hate that it's been so long since I've been around but I hope you still enjoyed the story!


End file.
